The instant application is directed to an extension member of a flinger of a bearing. The bearing comprises an inner ring concentrically disposed with an outer ring with rotational elements therebetween adapted for allowing rotational movement of the inner ring relative to the outer ring. A seal seals a space between the outer ring and inner ring. A flinger is secured to one of the inner ring and outer ring outboard of the seal. The flinger has an extension member that extends radially outward from the flinger along an axial side of the bearing and engages a portion of a side face of the other of the inner and outer ring.